


Bridging the Gap

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, International and Foreign Affairs, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Ministry of Magic, references to FBaWtFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: For once, Eggsy just wanted a meeting to go smoothly. What he wasn't counting on was the rocky relationship between the Minister of Magic and essentially the entirety of America.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*  
> This DOES start off with references to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (which, if you haven't seen it, do it, I recommend that movies more than I recommend breathing) so if you haven't seen it be wary. If you scroll to where they're entering the building you should bypass anything you might not be able to glean from a movie trailer (but I think even then you should be safe).

The Minister for Magic strode confidently up the steps of the Congress building, pinstripe suit allowing him to blend in with the muggles around him on the streets of New York. On his right, the head of Magical Law Enforcement matched him step for step.

“Now remember, Eggsy, it’s vitally important that we don’t cause a further rift between ourselves and the people we’re about to meet with. Wizards have long memories, and things are still tense since the… incident… involving that suitcase. And the niffler. And the whole menagerie of other things.” If you asked Harry, MACUSA would never forgive them for what one of the most prominent magical zoologists had achieved, focusing only on the accidental havoc he had wreaked. They mounted the steps, carefully avoiding foot traffic in an attempt to stay together, the sleeves of their suits brushing. Wary of the non-magic folk around them, Eggsy made sure to keep his reference lighter than Harry’s.

“The intercontinental affairs debacle? But Harry, that was almost a century ago. Surely they don’t still blame us?” The Minister shot his colleague a look over his shoulder, letting his colleague know that this heavily repeated discussion was one he had tired of having, and half pivoted before entering the door that would take them into the magical section of the building.

“How soon you forget that we live longer than muggles, Eggsy. Wizards have long memories.” He held his arm high so that Eggsy could walk underneath it, and they both received a cold look from the doorman. They continued walking, Eggsy nodding briefly and giving the man a sympathetic look and a small smile as an excuse for his colleague’s rudeness. “See?  _ Long _ .“ Eggsy scoffed.

“Honestly, Harry, you can’t seriously believe that getting one dirty look from the doorman is representative of an entire country’s animosity. He was probably just ticked that you did his job for him.” Harry shook his head fondly as they made their way through the cavernous entrance hall of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. “Speaking of jobs, why don’t American wizards just floo? Would be much faster, and there wouldn’t even be a need for doormen. They’re all so… energetic.”

“Like I said on the way here, Eggsy. Americans are tedious and trying on one’s patience. Now, if you please, we should probably make a solid attempt at finding where we need to go.”

They finished climbing the main set of stairs and looked at the massive board that seemed to be sentiently giving directions to anyone who needed them.

“Kinda reminds me of King’s Cross.” Eggsy said, tilting his head at the board and missing the soft look the Minister sent him. “With all the people. ‘Cept, not really; it’s too quiet, I s'pose. Not nearly enough people.” Harry smiled, and then turned his attention to the board and managed to locate their directions. They walked in silence the rest of their journey, taking in their surroundings in hopes of not getting lost in the building that was quickly becoming more like a maze than even their own Department of Mysteries. Arriving finally at a large set of dark oak doors, Harry looked over and Eggsy took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders.

“Are you ready, darling?” Eggsy nodded minutely and sniffed, running his fingers over the handle of his wand.

“As I’ll ever be, I think. Go on then.” He tilted his head towards the door, and Harry knocked three times. The door swung inward, revealing a regal woman of Chinese descent sitting behind a large desk, important looking papers in stacks around her and floating through the air.

“Gentlemen,” she said, looking less than amused.

“Madam President,” Eggsy replied. “Sorry we’re late. This one” he nodded his head in Harry’s direction. “Couldn’t stay on time even if I transfigured him into a grandfather clock.”

“Even a broken clock is right on time twice a day.” She gestured to the chairs in front of her. “Have a seat, please.” She waited until they were settled before beginning, looking slightly pleased with their waiting until she had indicated to occupy the two chairs. She was like Harry, in that respect: always hung up on manners and social grace. “Now, you mentioned in your letter that you had business that may well concern the entire magical community?” Her voice was cold and had caused a sudden shift in her demeanor; Eggsy could see how Harry might believe their American counterparts still held animosity towards them. “Because I assure you that despite what you English like to believe, not every random occurrence is a threat, nor is it dark magic.” Eggsy suppressed a sigh, hoping against hope that h=the Minister didn’t muck things up by being blunt as he was often wont to do.

“You see, Madam President, we’ve recently discovered that one of our last available time-turners has not only surfaced, but has been taken right from inside the Ministry of Magic itself.” Eggsy stole a glance out of the corner of his eye at the man sitting next to him.  _ He probably could have phrased that a little better; it sounds as though we aren’t taking responsibility for it. _

“And you blame us?”  _ There it is _ . Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Eggsy cut him off.  _ So much for not increasing rifts _ .

“Not at all, Madam President. We’re simply saying that in light of recent events, having an unknown individual of obscure intentions is something that everyone must be on watch for. Bad things happen when we meddle with time, and with the thickness of the time-energy and magical residue we’ve found even muggles - er,  _ No-Maj _ , sorry - would begin to notice.” She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. “We thought it best to tell you in person, never quite know who you can trust to send a message.” She adjusted a stack of papers off to her right absently.

“Time travel?” Harry looked at him, and Eggsy suppressed a gulp. He was by no means prepared to discuss such matters with the President of the Magical Congress of the  _ bloody United States of America _ , and it seemed like he was going to have to do it anyway.  _ Damn you, Harry Hart. Damn you _ .


End file.
